Ultraviolet radiation, in particular ultraviolet radiation in the wavelength range of 100 to 280 nm, also known as UV-C light, has been shown to be effective in killing plant diseases and infestations without damaging the plants themselves. Thus, various attempts have been made to design ultraviolet lighting devices for treating crops. One such device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,329 to Michaloski et al., comprises an array of ultraviolet lights mounted on a support frame pulled by a vehicle such as a tractor. Another device, described in patent application publication number US 2009/0272029 A1 to Aiking et al., includes one or more ultraviolet lights that are placed on a trolley or conveyor belt passing by a plant, plant part, or mushrooms. Yet another device, described in patent application publication number US 2011/0016785, includes stationary UV and visible light sources and a controller that controls the UV and visible light sources to produce an irradiation pattern.
Unfortunately, direct exposure to UV-C light can cause serious injury to the user and others nearby. Health problems, such as burns to the eyes and skin, are likely without safety protection. None of the above-mentioned open devices include protective features for preventing an operator or bystander from such exposure while a plant and its produce is being treated. Accordingly, operators of the mentioned devices typically must wear cumbersome protective clothing and eyewear when irradiating crops. This and other problems are addressed by the present disclosure as summarized below.